


Welcome to Hell

by Greekgeekofmlp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Hell, Kind of like Dante's Inferno, Poetry, Rambling, but I went off the rails and winged it, was supposed to be an exquisite cadaver poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greekgeekofmlp/pseuds/Greekgeekofmlp
Summary: This is legit a poem that was supposed to be part of a game we were playing in my lit & comp class called Exquisite Cadaver, but I went off the rails and winged it.





	Welcome to Hell

Hell's demons unraveled our fears

Anxiety, depression

Claustrophobia, bathophobia

Shunning our normalities

Unearthing our oddities

Flames of magic licking at our flesh

Tearing with their ferocious teeth

Ripping our skin into ribbons

Eating off of our suppressed emotions

We try to dip these demons into the church's waters

Watching our sins disintegrate gruesomely

Only to feel them grow back like cumbersome weeds

It turns into a grotesque war

Rotating in a cycle, happening over and over again

Until the body horrors have contorted us beyond recognition

But all I have to say is,

Welcome to Hell, Love


End file.
